Lost And Found
by Fionna158
Summary: What is lost can be forgotten but can also be remembered. What would have happened if Rose wasn't caught by Pete and fell into the Void? The Eleventh Doctor remembers Rose. These memories haunt him and now are coming at him more but are they just memories? Amy may be a part of something that involves Rose. Maybe this something will help him. Maybe his Rose will return to him.


**Author's note: I had gotten inspiration while trying to write my other Doctor Who story and while watching Eleven/Rose videos... I can feel you judging me right now and I don't mind. I love the pairing even though she was gone before he even became Eleven. Oh and I'm not very good at writing British words, any help would be kind. This will be the only chapter with the Tenth Doctor in it. He will be mentioned later. Anyways, here is my little idea. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Falling Rose**

The bright light surrounded the Doctor and Rose. Strong wind surrounded them as the Doctor's plan was going on strong. The Daleks and Cybermen were being sucked into the Void as planned. Daleks yelling was heard as the all were getting sucked in. Rose and the Doctor hung onto the magneclamps as if they let go, they would be sucked in. Daleks and Cybermen zipped passed them as the Doctor and Rose looked at each other. Rose knew what her choice meant when she chose to go back. It met she wouldn't see her mum or Mickey again.

Rose knew that she would be upset for a bit but she was with him. She was with her Doctor and even then when they looked at each other as the Daleks and Cybermen were being sucked into the Void she knew she made the right choice. They kept flying past them. The wind was stronger then ever but within a second of thinking the plan was working, the lever began going towards the offline side. The wind was a bit strong for the lever and was shutting off the machine. Rose knew that if that happened, it would not be good.

She reached out to the lever while holding the magneclamp. Rose knew she couldn't let go without the risk of being sucked in. She kept on reaching for it but she knew that she needed to get closer. Rose grabbed the lever as she let go of the clamp. The Doctor watched in horror from afar. He wanted her to stay safe and now she is risking her life. He wished he was the one over there, pulling the lever.

"Rose, be careful!" The Doctor yelled as Rose began trying to pull the lever back up. "I've got to get it up right!" Rose yelled as she began pulling the lever back up. She pulled the lever up and the system said, "System online."

The Doctor still looked over at her in horror. The wind was strong and was trying to pull Rose in. "Rose, hang on!" He couldn't bare seeing her like that, hanging for dear life. Rose kept her grip on the lever as Daleks and Cybermen were pulled in. Rose knew she had to hold on tight. She didn't want to leave him. She said that they would be together forever. Rose wants to keep her word. She kept hanging on to the lever but her grip was weak. Her palms were sweating and the wind was unbearable. She didn't want to let go, she was determined to stay.

The winds grew stronger and stronger for Rose. Rose looked over at the Doctor. His face was full of fear, her's would be too if it was him. Her grip was getting more loose. Rose's fingers were barely touching the lever anymore. She looked at the Doctor again before turning back to look at her hands. She couldn't hold on anymore. Rose's finger slipped off the lever. She began to scream but over her screams she heard the Doctor scream her name as she fell towards the Void. Rose kept on screaming.

As she was falling towards the Void she was remembering her mum, Mickey, Pete, and the Doctor. Oh, their adventures were always amazing. They were fantastic. Rose looked at her Doctor one last time. He was screaming her name while extending his arm as she began falling towards the bright light. It was like he was trying to reach for her. Rose fell into the Void with the Daleks and Cybermen. A second after Rose fell in, Pete appeared. He looked around in horror because he didn't see Rose. He only saw the Doctor looking at the Void, sadly. Pete quickly hit the portal transporter and was brought back to his world.

Jackie was crushed as Rose wasn't with him. "Where is she? Is she safe? Damnit Pete, answer me!" Pete looked between her and Mickey and looked down before looking them both in the face. "I have no idea. I thought she would be with the Doctor but... she wasn't. She wasn't there. I saw him, the Doctor. He looked upset like something horrible had happened." Tears began falling out of Jackie's eyes and Pete went over to comfort her. Mickey became quickly upset. He wasn't crying, but he threw the portal jumper from his neck to the ground. Mickey was able to piece it together quickly and he knew in that moment that Rose was sucked into the Void.

The portal to the Void closed after a few seconds passed. After it closed, the Doctor stared at the wall. He let go of the clamp and began walking slowly towards the wall. That wall took Rose from him. _His Rose._ Tears slowly fell from his eyes as he inched closer and closer to the wall. As he made it to the wall, he place her hand on it and place his head on it. A few tears landed on the floor on that spot. _Why? Does the universe really hate me this much? Why did it take her? Why?!_

The Doctor stayed put on that spot for a minute or so. He wanted to stay longer but he knew it was time to go. He took his face off the wall and turned around. The Doctor began to walk away. Memories of their adventures flooded his head as he found his TARDIS. He entered and the TARDIS knew that something was wrong. The TARDIS let him be even though she couldn't do much. The Doctor needed time to be alone.

 **A Year Later**

The Doctor was near the Powell Estate. He needed to regenerate soon but he wanted to see her one last time. He wanted to see his Rose. He made sure that it would be before he met her but he couldn't remember what the date was. The Doctor began thinking about their adventures together. Oh, she was brilliant. She was so brilliant. The Doctor then looked forwards and saw Jackie walk off leaving Rose behind. Rose began walking off until she heard a man grunt in pain. He looked sad.

"You alright, mate?" She asked the strange man. The Doctor saw she was talking to him. "Yeah." "To much to drink?" "Something like that." The Doctor responded. He was keeping himself from smiling. Oh how he loved her. "Maybe it's time you went home." Rose said to the Doctor. "Yeah." He responded. "Anyway, happy new year." Rose smiled as she wished him a happy new year. "And you." The Doctor said. Rose began to walk off but the Doctor asked, "What year is this?" This caused Rose to stop and turn around. This was a bit funny to Rose. "Blimey, how much have you had?" "Uh..." "2005, January the first." Rose answered him. "2005?" Rose nodded as she looked back at him. "Tell you what. I bet your going to have a really great year." He couldn't help but smile as he knew it would be true. "Yeah?" Rose thought that was kind. She smiled a toothy grin as she said, "See ya."

Rose then ran off towards Powell Estate. She left the Doctor smiling. He began to leave but he fell in pain. The Doctor was able to get himself up and get to the TARDIS. _At least I was able to see her alive, one last time. I miss you, Rose._ As the TARDIS floated in space, the Doctor knew it was time. He knew that he had to regenerate. Oh, he loved this body. This one was born out of love. He knew the new one he was going to become would be made of sadness. Sadness because he lost Rose to the Void. His hands and face began to glow slightly as he saw this he said one last thing in this body that was made for Rose, "I don't want to go."

The Doctor regenerated. He screamed as he became his new self. His regeneration caused the TARDIS to go out of wack but he didn't pay much mind. He began seeing if he had everything in order. "Now what was I doing?" A little explosion made him quickly realize what was happening. The Doctor happily said, "I'm crashing!" He began trying to drive the TARDIS. He hit a lever as he yelled, "Geronimo!"


End file.
